


a body warm and loving

by insertwittyname



Series: critical role modern au [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sappy, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: Caleb always thought Mollymauk was most beautiful like this.





	a body warm and loving

Caleb always thought Mollymauk was most beautiful like this. To be fair, he thought they were the most beautiful every other moment, too, whether sick or tired or angry about a season finale ending on a cliffhanger. But this moment was especially breathtaking.

 

Molly was laying on their back on the ground, knees bent and twisted to the left while their head lolled to the right, twisting their spine in a way Caleb had a hard time believing was nearly as comfortable as they made it look. They looked so relaxed with their eyes closed and even breathing that if Caleb didn't know how much Molly snored, he would think they had fallen back asleep. Even Frumpkin didn't dare disturb them like this, instead standing between Caleb's feet and seeming to be just as mesmerized by how the sunlight made the light layer of sweat on their forehead and shoulders shimmer even more than the jewelry they had yet to put on for the day.

 

With a little sigh, Molly stretched out of that position, arms and legs reaching past the yoga mat beneath them before they relaxed again on their back and lazily opened their eyes. Caleb scrambled back so they wouldn’t catch him staring and attempted to look busy drinking his coffee and reading something on his phone. He felt Molly’s gaze on him and heard them chuckle, “I could feel you watching me, you know.”

 

Caleb choked on a sip of coffee and looked guilty, “You could?”

 

“Yeah. I know what it feels like when you have those gorgeous eyes on me, darling." They winked and sat up to roll up the mat, “It’s alright, I don’t mind. We’re both aware how much I love being watched.”

 

“Ja, I am.” Caleb smiled a little and nodded.

 

Molly set the mat aside and sauntered over to him. He tried his hardest to look nonchalant as they stood before him, face inches away from theirs. They looked at him for a moment, seeming to study something in his eyes before their face broke into a wide grin, “You’re cute.”

 

Caleb rolled his eyes and glanced down, “Whatever you say.”

 

“It’s true.” Molly cooed, wrapping their arms loosely around Caleb’s shoulders, “You’re the cutest, most intelligent man I’ve ever met.”

 

“You must not have met many men, then.” Caleb said as he placed his hands on Molly’s hips, rubbing his thumbs on the smooth fabric of their yoga pants.

 

“Oh, I’ve met _many_ men. You just happen to be one of the best.” They rested their forehead against his and gave his lips a little peck, “That’s why we’re together.”

 

That made Caleb blush, and he couldn’t help but smile, “I thought it was because Frumpkin likes you so much, and being with me is the only way you can see him as often as you’d like.”

 

Molly laughed and shook their head, “No, if Frumpkin was what I was after, I would’ve just stolen him or something. He is a perk, though.” As if on cue, the cat began rubbing his head against Molly’s ankles and purring, making the two smile as they watched.

 

“There are plenty of other reasons, too.”

 

“Mm, the money you make at the library is pretty nice.” Molly hummed thoughtfully, “But that’s yet another perk. Have you considered that you’re actually a good man who makes others feel loved and gives good kisses?”

 

Caleb pretended to think about it, trying not to smile while he did, “Just did, still sounds a bit far-fetched.”

 

The eye roll he received only made him smile more as Molly’s hands moved to cup his cheeks. They held his face in front of theirs with a serious look, “Caleb Widogast, you are a good man who makes me feel loved and gives good, nay, _fantastic_ kisses. I love you very much and that’s why I’m with you, amongst the many, many great things you are and do. Understand?”

 

“Ja, _mein liebling_. I understand.” Caleb sighed and nodded, earning him a kiss.

 

They pulled apart only when Frumpkin began to howl at them, prompting Molly to glare at the cat, “You can’t wait a minute? I’m trying to be sappy with your father here.” Frumpkin howled again and stood in front of his empty food bowl, sniffing at the bottom of it. Molly sighed and gave Caleb one last peck before pulling away and putting some dry food in Frumpkin’s bowl. The cat began eating immediately and Molly squatted beside him and scratched his little head, “You’re so lucky you’re so cute.”

 

Caleb smiled as he watched the two most important creatures in his life. He never imagined he would’ve had so much good in his life, and he knew he didn’t deserve it, no matter how much Molly insisted otherwise. Nevertheless, no amount of arguing would ever show them that they could do far better than him (he’d tried), so Caleb resigned himself to doing his best to be all they thought he was, even if he often felt he came up short. Then again, he couldn’t be doing too badly if they had already made it over two years and had moved in together.

 

A gentle hand on his arm brought Caleb out of his thoughts and back to the reality in which Molly stood in front of him, eyebrows pulled a bit together in concern, “Are you alright, dear? You looked like you were dissociating.”

 

“I am fine. Thinking.” Caleb placed a hand over Molly’s and gave a reassuring squeeze.

 

Molly hummed and nodded, leaning forward to gently kiss his forehead, “That wasn’t your pleasant thoughts face. Do you need to talk about it?”

 

Caleb shook his head, “Nein. I am just grateful for you.”

 

“I’m grateful for you, too.” Molly smiled warmly and started backing away towards the bathroom, “You still have a while before you have to get to work, wanna join me in the shower?”

 

He pretended to consider it, then began to follow them to the bathroom, “Ja. I think I can spare a few minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first (published) CR fic and I have a few others in line to be posted after it, although they're all pretty short like this one. Comments are very much appreciated! Thanks! :D


End file.
